


Save Me

by Ash_evil_dead



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Everyone Loves Jeon Jungkook, Fluff, Gay, Harassment, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Romance, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_evil_dead/pseuds/Ash_evil_dead
Summary: (Just a small glimpse to Further on in the story)In which at the train station Jeon Jungkook sings his heart out unaware that BTS (a group of 6 amazing people that Jungkook happens to loves music) was listening and he was singing one of his favorite songs by them called Save Me. Jungkooks voice cracked at the end of the song and a sadness filled tear slipped down one of his red cheeks as he heard people clapping and cheering...instead of being happy he closes his eyes and cries quietly. Next thing Jungkook knows warmth engulfs his body and he snaps his eyes open only to be met with a broad chest blocking his view and the scent of the tall person was lovely he smelt of flowers and his arms were strong. He didn't speak till Jungkook tried to pull away but what stopped Jungkook in his tracks is the voice of the man saying "Don't Move" Jungkooks breath hitched as he recognizes one of the 6 voices he had only ever heard on speakers...KIM NAMJOON. WTF?!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan to continue my other story but I have also been writing this one for a long while so I guess I'm writing both now💜😝

**"JEON JUNGKOOK!"** Jungkook shot up from his makeshift bed on the floor, looking over at his step-father  
"Yes sir?" Jungkook asked the elder, as formal as always. Despite how he acted, Jungkook didn't like the man at all because he knew his secret... Mr. Jeon didn't love Mrs. Jeon at all.

Mr. Jeon was only with Jungkook's mom for her rank and looks, as well as the money that had played a part in the sick game of his fake love. Jungkook had tried to tell his mother many times over but the woman refused to believe him.

As far as Jungkook was concerned his mom now felt the same way towards him as her husband felt towards her. She refused to believe him, to the point Jungkook believed she stopped loving him... Now he' was stuck in a dark attic with only his drawings; Camera; and a bed made up from pillows, clothes, and blankets. His all black clothes, and a few pairs of shoes and other things that he had bought himself with his work money were the only other things in the attic.

 **"GET DOWN HERE AND TELL YOUR MOTHER BYE!"** Jungkook sighed tiredly and made sure he was fully clothed before he left the small safety of his attic to go downstairs and say goodbye to his mom.

 **"Goodbye ma'am"** Jungkook bowed, as he did everyday, and as always every time his mother would lift his chin up and place a fond kiss on his forehead before waving goodbye.

 **"Smile for your mom you little fag"** Mr. Jeon hissed in his ear.

Mr. Jeon had been abusive towards Jungkook ever since he found out his secret. Mr. Jeon had taken the abuse as far as to try raping Jungkook, but thankfully Jungkook always got away just in time.

Kook had tried telling his mom but she was convinced that Mr. Jeon loved her and would never hurt either of them. But Jungkook unfortunately knew better...

Jungkook plastered a fake smile on his face as he waved goodbye to his mother. The plead for help was silent in his throat but his eyes were lit with fear.

Before the front door got shut Jungkook fastened on his backpack and shot out the door, just barely dodging Mr. Jeon's Evil hands **"JEON JUNGKOOK GET BACK HERE!"** Jungkook ran away as fast as his legs could carry him.

Jungkook reached his bus stop just in time, and he sat next down next to another boy. He wouldn't have payed any attention to him if not for the fact that the boy was...dangerously hot.

He had dark brown hair, and wore a black hoodie enblazened with a cracked font reading "Never trust the government." He also had on black ripped jeans, and a pair of black converse.

Before Jungkook could introduce himself to the boy a menacing voice spoke up, making Jungkook recoil in disgust.

 **"Hey Fag! Don't infect the poor new kid~"** Jungkook turned to the voice instantly knowing who it was...Sure enough there sat Taeyong. The two had once been friends, but time had turned the other boy cruel.  
Taeyongs eyes were hungry as he watched Jungkooks every move.

Jungkook always felt disgusted by his looks. Taeyong was just a famous prick, so he knew he could do whatever he wanted to Jungkook's pretty little self and no one would stop him.

 **"I-I'm not I-into him"** Jungkook stuttered out in defense, as pink colored his cheeks and he focused on the ground. He let his raven hair fall in front of his face, in an attempt to hide the blush.

Suddenly the un-named boy stood and walked away, leaving Jungkook alone in the seat to fend for himself.

Jungkook squeezed his eyes shut as he heard Taeyong move closer, and soon enough Taeyong was right beside. He put his hand on Jungkook's thigh as he spoke.  
**"See, even the new kid doesn't want you. Why don't you just leave? Get out of this area, you know? Go missing."**

Jungkook tensed up.  
Why does Taeyong always want him to leave? It's like he knows something, and this is just his way of either hurting or protecting Jungkook.

Before Jungkook could answer the bus lurched to a stop, and Jungkook decided he would rather walk.

Jungkook found himself in the restaurant right across from the bus, and sits in the booth that has the best view of the situation. Jungkook watched as Taeyong got pushed out of the bus and then the boy he had sat next to popped out of the bus after Taeyong with a loud shout.  
**"FUCKING PERVERT!"**

The boy looked around seeming lost in thought, until his dark green eyes found Jungkook's own bright blue eyes watching him. The boy quickly made his way to the restaurant just as Jungkook stood and ran to the restroom.

Jungkook tried to close the bathroom door quickly behind him, but fails as a muscular arm stopped the door from closing. The boy walked in and closed the door behind himself, and locking him and Jungkook inside the bathroom.

  
**"Why did you run?"** The boy asked, confusion written all over his face.

 _'Holy shit,'_ Jungkook thought to himself, _'his voice I'm dead...'_


	2. Hot-Tae...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In just a day Jungkook gets one of THE Hottest boy he has EVER seen to COMPLEMENT HIM and he ALSO receives a bit of unexpected help to escape his hell maybe his life could get better?

Chapter 2~

“I asked you a question I demand an answer” The boy's voice was so dominating and deep that Jungkook let out a small whimper…

“Oh and by the way; you,” he said, pointing a beautiful boned finger at Jungkook, “are very cute. So if you ever did try hitting on me it would be totally fine” the boy claimed as he smirked.

Jungkook was so hot it felt like he was on fire, burning from the inside out as his cheeks shone a bright red and he tried his best not to whimper again…

“W-Who a-are you?” Jungkook asked curiously. 

“My names Tae,” Taehyung answered as he leaned closer to Jungkook, making his dominance known.

“I want yo-” 

“PLEASE DON'T DO YOUR SMEXY STUFF IN OUR BATHROOM!” one of the workers begged as they knocked on the door.

Jungkook pushed Tae off of himself and ran out the bathroom door, leaving Tae to himself. “Damn, I didn't get his number” Tae said to himself.

⏩Time skip⏩(To school)

Jungkook sat down in his bio lab seat and finally took a chance to catch his breath.

Jungkook had escaped from the Hot-Tae, but found he was about to be late to school so he ran the whole 10 miles. Thankfully he wasn't late.

“Jeon Jungkook please come to the main office, your brother is here to pick you up,” the speaker announced just as class started. 

Jungkook looked up and made eye contact with his teacher as a way to ask permission. 

“Go on Kook.” 

Jungkook went to the office and found Taeyong waiting for him. “Great,” he muttered as he neared Taeyong and threw his arm over Taeyongs shoulder to make the brother play real-ish. 

Taeyong turned to him only smiling kindly as he said “Jungkookie, come with me” 

⏩Time skip⏩

Taeyong brought Jungkook to the train station, telling him “If you want to get away from us...meaning me and your family, then go. And Never come back.”

Jungkook felt the sudden urge to throw his arms around Taeyong and hug him like they were friends again, so he did. “Kook?” Taeyong asked in a confused voice

“Sorry I know you hate me and all that but i- just-...Thanks.” Jungkook said. as he hugged Taeyong just a little tighter. Finally he hugged Jungkook back and let a small genuine smile cross his features. “Goodbye Jk” he said sadly “Bye Taeyongie” Jungkook waved as he stepped into the waiting line for the train to seoul. 

“I’m sorry I had to make you hate me… I hope you find a better life in seoul Kook.” Taeyong whispered to himself, as he left the train station and went back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope its okie👌💜😝my friend G is my editor and holy hell this is so much better than when i wrote it😂


End file.
